Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.
1. Prolog

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **PROLOG**_

Himawari terbangun dari tidurnya, ia memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Ini sudah memasuki awal musim semi, pertanda jika hari ini dirinya akan berlibur mengingat di Konoha sendiri awal musim semi dihitung sebagai tanggal merah. Gadis berambut biru anggur itu langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya sambil berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka tirai.

Sinar matahari pagi tampak menyinari wajahnya yang berkumis dua, Himawari mengarahkan matanya ke arah sepasang kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ke sana ke mari. Himawari tersenyum tipis menatap sepasang kupu-kupu yang indah itu, ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang berwarna biru sendu. Sejenak, gadis itu membayangkan awan-awan di langit berubah bentuk menjadi sepasang _cupid_ yang memegang panah maupun gambar panah hati yang bermahkota.

Ia menghela napas sambil bergumam pelan, "Cinta adalah sebuah seni."

Usai bergumam seperti itu, Himawari pun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan favoritnya, tempat di mana ia selalu mendalami sebuah seni dan tempat itu adalah galeri lukisan miliknya.

Himawari pun membuka kenop pintu galeri miliknya dan ia melihat banyak sekali lukisan miliknya terpampang di sana. Namun ada salah satu tempat di galeri tersebut yang paling menarik perhatiannya, tepatnya di bagian kiri galeri karena di sana terdapat sebuah dinding khusus yang dinamainya 'dinding cinta'. Kenapa dinamai dinding cinta? Karena di dinding itulah terdapat banyak lukisan mengenai cinta.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan ia pun berjalan menuju dinding cinta tersebut. Ia berdiri di hadapan dinding tersebut dan menatap lukisan-lukisan indah yang kebanyakan adalah lukisan kedua manusia yang tengah menjalin cinta.

 _Cinta adalah cerita dan cinta adalah seni. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tentang indahnya kisah cinta kedua insan manusia yang telah kulukis. Inilah kisah cinta, kisah cinta di balik semua lukisanku._

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Beautiful in Hangover (KonoHana)**_

Himawari menatap satu per-satu lukisan hasil karyanya yang terpampang di dinding cinta. Ia menatap kagum pada semua karyanya namun, ada satu lukisannya yang benar-benar menarik perhatian Himawari. Lukisan itu terpajang di bagian dinding paling bawah.

Himawari pun berjongkok dan melepaskan lukisan itu dari dinding. Ia mengangkat lukisannya tinggi-tinggi dan menatap kagum lukisannya yang indah itu. Lukisan itu menggambarkan dua orang insan dengan warna rambut yang sama tengah merangkul satu sama lain. Di sana terlukis kedua insan yang saling merangkul mesra dan memapah satu sama lain dalam keadaan mabuk.

Himawari tersenyum sambil bergumam demikian,

"Kisah cinta yang berawal dari mabuk."

...

 _Di sebuah kedai, terlihat banyak sekali muda-mudi yang tengah bersantai ria di sana. Ada yang sedang meminum sake bahkan, ada yang sekadar datang ke kedai hanya untuk berjumpa-ria dengan kawan-kawan mereka._

" _Selamat pagi, Bibi!" sapa Himawari kepada Bibi Pemilik Kedai itu._

" _Selamat pagi, Himawari-chan! Wah, tumben sekali pagi-pagi datang ke sini!" Perempuan paruh baya itu membalas sapaan Himawari._

 _Himawari hanya tertawa kecil dan ia pun menjawab, "Iya, Bi! Aku mau melukis di sini, mencari objek baru hehe."_

" _Tidak ada tugas di Rumah Sakit 'kah?" tanya sang Bibi._

 _Himawari hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar pertanyaan sang Bibi. Ya, Himawari adalah seorang psikiater ninja di balik pekerjaannya sebagai pelukis dan juga kunoichi. Namun, khusus hari ini ia diperbolehkan untuk berlibur sementara waktu._

" _Tidak ada, Bi. Hari ini Bibi Sakura menyuruhku untuk berlibur dahulu makanya, aku mau melukis di sini," jawab Himawari sambil tersenyum._

 _Sang Bibi pun tersenyum sambil berkata, "Yasudah, Bibi buatkan minum dahulu ya. Khusus kamu, hari ini gratis."_

" _Wah... Terima kasih banyak, Bi."_

 _Sang Bibi pun tersenyum dan pergi ke belakang untuk membuatkan minuman khusus Himawari. Sepeninggal sang Bibi, Himawari pun mengeluarkan sketchbook kecilnya dan mulai membuat sketsa tentang gambar yang ingin dilukiskannya hari ini. Ya, khusus hari ini Himawari ingin melukis tentang pemandangan kedai._

 _Saat tengah melukis, tirai kedai di belakangnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut cokelat datang memasuki kedai. Karena tengah asyik melukis, Himawari tidak menyadari kehadiran orang tersebut hingga orang tersebut menyapanya lebih dahulu._

" _Selamat pagi, Himawari-chan."_

 _Mendengar ada yang menyapanya, Himawari pun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Selamat pagi, Konohamaru-sensei."_

 _Setelahnya, Himawari pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas melukisnya dan mengabaikan Konohamaru yang saat ini sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil memesan minuman. Himawari terus melukis hingga sebuah suara menghentikan aktifitasnya._

" _Himawari-chan, minumannya sudah jadi!" seru sang Bibi sambil memperlihatkan minuman yang Himawari sukai, cokelat panas._

" _Ah iya... Taruh saja, Bi," ujar Himawari._

" _Baiklah, Himawari-chan."_

 _Bibi pun meletakkan minuman Himawari di samping gadis itu. Himawari pun meminum minumannya sambil kembali melanjutkan aktifitas melukisnya._

" _Himawari-chan, kenapa hari ini tidak ke Rumah Sakit?" Konohamaru pun bertanya kepada Himawari yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya._

" _Ah iya, hari ini Bibi Sakura menyuruhku untuk berlibur," jawab Himawari sambil memberikan senyuman ke arah Konohamaru._

 _Konohamaru hanya mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas minumnya. Himawari hanya mengangkat bahunya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menggambarnya. Saat tengah asyik menggambar, tirai kedai kembali terbuka dan menampilkan seorang gadis muda bertubuh tinggi yang tengah memakai kimono berwarna oranye. Gadis itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Konohamaru._

" _Hallo, Hanabi!" seru Konohamaru kepada Hanabi yang tengah duduk di sampingnya._

 _Mendengar seruan Konohamaru yang menyapanya, Hanabi menoleh dan langsung tersenyum membalas sapaannya._

" _Konohamaru-senpai, kebetulan sekali," seru Hanabi._

 _Konohamaru tersenyum seraya merangkul bahu Hanabi dengan mesra. Hanabi yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Konohamaru, langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah bak tomat. Himawari yang melihat adegan mesra tersebut, hanya bisa terkikik geli dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menggambarnya._

" _Kau kemana saja, sih selama ini?" tanya Konohamaru kepada Hanabi yang berada di dalam rangkulannya._

 _Hanabi hanya menunduk malu sambil menjawab, "Aku tidak kemana-mana, kok. Hanya saja, selama ini aku sibuk mengurus kepentingan klan."_

 _Konohamaru hanya tersenyum usai mendengar jawaban Hanabi._

" _Oh begitu ya, aku baru ingat kalau kau sudah tidak aktif mengajar lagi. Kenapa aku baru ingat? Ahaha!" ujar Konohamaru sambil tertawa._

 _Hanabi hanya tersenyum malu sambil melepaskan rangkulan Konohamaru dari bahunya. Namun, dengan jahilnya Konohamaru lagi-lagi merangkul bahu Hanabi dan kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Hanabi yang sudah terlanjur malu, hanya bisa terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah._

" _Mau minum sake?" tawar Konohamaru kepada Hanabi yang berada di dalam rangkulannya._

 _Hanabi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu._

 _..._

" _Ahhhh... Konohamaru-senpai! Ini nikmat sekali!" seru Hanabi dengan wajah memerah padam akibat mabuk._

 _Konohamaru yang juga mabuk, hanya membalas perkataan Hanabi dengan tawa yang keras. Akhirnya, mereka pun berpelukan satu sama lain secara tak sadar sambil mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak jelas topiknya._

 _Himawari yang melihat kejadian itu, hanya bisa terkekeh sambil meminum cokelat panasnya. Himawari pun menolehkan kepalanya ke depan sambil bertanya kepada sang Bibi Pemilik Kedai._

" _Bi, apa mereka sering mabuk seperti ini?"_

 _Bibi pemilik kedai itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Benar, Himawari-chan. Mereka sering mabuk setiap kali kemari."_

 _Himawari menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap kedua sejoli yang masih berasyik mesra di tengah mabuk mereka._

" _Konohamaru-senpai, kau tampan sekali!" seru Hanabi jujur sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap wajah Konohamaru._

 _Konohamaru hanya tertawa sambil mencubit kedua pipi Hanabi gemas._

" _Hahaha... AKU MENCINTAIMU, HANABI."_

 _Himawari langsung tertawa saat mendengar ungkapan cinta yang tak sengaja Konohamaru ucapkan. Memang benar apa kata orang-orang, keadaan mabuk akan membuatmu berkata jujur._

" _AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, KONOHAMARU-SENPAI." Hanabi berteriak sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya diikuti oleh Konohamaru._

 _Kedua sejoli itu langsung berdiri mesra sambil memapah satu sama lain. Mereka masih mabuk hingga tanpa sadar, mereka juga mengucapkan kata-kata ungkapan cinta yang tak ingin mereka rencanakan untuk diucap._

 _Himawari yang melihat pemandangan itu, langsung terkikik geli dan seakan ingin tertawa di tempat saat itu juga. Ia pun menghela napasnya sambil membuka halaman kedua dari sketchbook miliknya dan mulai membuat sketsa dari pemandangan mesra di hadapannya saat ini._

 _Lukisan itu pun dinamainya sebagai 'Beautiful in Hangover.'_

...

Himawari langsung tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Ternyata, mabuk adalah sebuah ramuan yang bisa membuat kedua insan jujur terhadap hati mereka masing-masing. Di saat seseorang malu-malu dan tak berani mengeluarkan isi hatinya maka, mabuk akan membuatmu berani untuk mengungkapkan semua itu.

Himawari kembali tertawa saat melihat lukisan tersebut. Ia pun kembali meletakkan lukisannya dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

 _Beautiful in hangover, setiap orang akan jujur mengungkapkan isi hati mereka saat dalam keadaan mabuk. Itulah makna cinta sebenarnya karena sepandai apa pun kita menutupi perasaan kita, suatu saat perasaan itu akan terpesan juga entah bagaimana pun caranya._

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Public Intimacy (NaruHina)**_

Mata Himawari pun beralih ke lukisan yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang wanita berambut pendek dan seorang pria berambut cepak yang tampak berciuman di depan umum. Kedua sejoli di dalam lukisan Himawari, tampak serasi memamerkan kemesraan mereka tanpa mempedulikan keramaian di sekitarnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan ia pun meraih lukisan itu sambil mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan riang ia pun berseru,

"Jika sudah cinta, maka rasa malu pun akan terabaikan!"

Himawari pun tertawa riang sambil berusaha mengingat kejadian di balik lukisan itu.

...

 _Pagi hari yang cerah di Desa Konoha, seorang wanita bermata lavendel dan berambut indigo tampak berjalan santai di Pasar Konoha pagi itu. Kedua tangannya sedang menggenggam dompet dan tas belanja, pertanda jika ia akan berbelanja di Pasar tersebut._

" _Pagi, Hime!"_

 _Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis saat orang-orang di pasar memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hime", panggilan yang sangat berlebihan menurutnya. Ia pun berhenti sejenak ketika dirinya menemukan toko sayuran, ya wanita itu memang berniat untuk membeli sayuran._

" _Pagi, Bibi!"_

" _Wah... Selamat pagi, Hinata-hime. Tumben sekali pagi-pagi ke sini, ada apa?"_

 _Hinata pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas dagu sambil berusaha berpikir akan membeli apa pagi ini._

" _Hmmm..." Gumam Hinata sambil berpikir._

 _Hinata pun masih berpikir karena dirinya masih bingung ingin membeli sayuran apa yang akan ia masak hari ini. Sampai akhirnya, Hinata pun menjentikkan jarinya tanda ia sudah mengetahui akan membeli sayuran apa untuk hari ini._

" _Aaaa... Aku mau membeli bayam dan lobak saja, Bi. Masing-masing satu ya," pesan Hinata kepada sang Bibi penjual sayur._

" _Baiklah, Bibi akan membungkusnya spesial untuk Hinata-hime."_

 _Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona._

 _..._

 _Sementara itu di ruang Hokage, terlihat Naruto yang sedang pusing dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Pria berambut kuning cepak itu terkadang memegang kepalanya yang pusing karena terlalu banyak menangani dokumen-dokumen penting yang begitu menumpuk. Shikamaru yang berada di samping Naruto, hanya bisa menggeleng saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang sedang stress._

" _Hoi, Naruto!" seru Shikamaru kepada sahabatnya._

 _Naruto pun menoleh ke samping dan menatap Shikamaru seperti seseorang yang ingin bertanya "ada apa?" Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan ia pun memegang kedua pundak Naruto erat-erat sambil menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan intens._

" _Kau lelah, hm?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto yang terlihat letih._

 _Dengan lesu, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan hal itu membuat Shikamaru sebagai sahabat merasa prihatin. Pria berambut nanas itu menghela napas dan melipat tangannya sambil berkata,_

" _Naruto, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Biarkan aku yang mengurus semua dokumen itu," saran Shikamaru yang merasa prihatin dengan keadaan sang sahabat._

 _Naruto pun kembali berkata,_

" _Kau tidak keberatan? Aku takut merepotkanmu."_

" _Sudahlah tidak apa, lagipula kau juga belum tidur sejak semalam. Lebih baik kau pulang, daripada kau sakit."_

 _Mendengar saran dari Shikamaru, Naruto pun akhrinya menghela napas. Pria berusia 35 tahun itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ya, memang apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru itu benar, ia benar-benar butuh istirahat._

" _Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku titip pekerjaanku ya, Shika," pamit Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan hokage._

 _Shikamaru hanya menggeleng sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh._

" _Kasihan sekali Naruto."_

 _..._

 _Setelah berada di luar, Naruto sangat kebingungan akan pergi ke mana saat itu. Hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk menelpon sang istri, ya untuk sekadar menanyakan kabar serta mengetahui kegiatannya saat ini sedang apa._

 _Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dan langsung menghubungi sang istri._

 _Sementara itu di lain tempat, terlihat Hinata yang tengah berjalan di Pasar untuk melihat apa yang ingin dirinya belanjakan. Namun, wanita itu langsung berhenti di tempat saat merasakan adanya getaran ponsel dari dalam kantong celananya._

 _Hinata pun mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah memanggilnya saat itu._

" _Hallo, Anata. Ada apa menelponku pagi-pagi? Tumben, kau tidak bekerja?"_

' _Ah, Hinata! Hari ini aku berlibur sejenak, kau sedang apa?'_

" _Oh, aku sedang berbelanja di pasar untuk kebutuhan rumah. Kau kesini saja, Anata sambil bantu aku belanja hihi," jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil._

 _Naruto pun tersenyum saat mengetahui jawaban Hinata dan ia pun menjawab,_

" _Baiklah, aku akan ke sana."_

 _Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit seringai._

" _Akhirnya, aku bisa berkencan kembali dengan Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil meloncat kegirangan._

 _..._

 _Sementara itu di Pasar tempat Hinata berada, terlihat Hinata yang tengah berada di depan pasar untuk menunggu sang suami datang. Hinata lupa memberitahu kepada Naruto, jikalau dirinya sudah selesai berbelanja di Pasar._

 _Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hinata pun berbalik dan mengulas senyum saat mengetahui bahwa yang tengah memeluk dirinya adalah sang suami._

" _Anata," gumam Hinata malu-malu._

 _Bagaimana Hinata tidak malu? Naruto memeluk dirinya di tempat umum yang bisa dilihat banyak orang. Wajah Hinata tambah memerah saat Naruto dengan beraninya menempelkan dagunya ke bahu dan mencium pipinya mesra._

 _Hinata pun mengenggam erat tangan Naruto agar pria itu mau melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Anata, lepaskan pelukannya. Ini di tempat umum dan aku malu sekali," ujar Hinata yang sudah sangat malu._

 _Namun bukannya mengendurkan pelukannya, Naruto justru semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata dan akhirnya Hinata pun hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Naruto kepadanya. Kedua pasangan itu akhirnya langsung terdiam dengan Naruto yang masih asyik memeluk Hinata._

 _Orang-orang yang lewat di hadapan mereka seakan tak mereka pedulikan. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik menggoda mereka._

" _Hey, lihat Hokage-sama dan Hinata-hime mesra sekali."_

" _Kau benar, mereka benar-benar serasi."_

 _Hinata yang sudah kelewat malu, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Naruto yang melihat wajah memerah Hinata hanya menyeringai dan menggunakan tangannya yang jahil untuk mencubit pipi tembam Hinata._

" _Anata, aku malu sekali."_

" _Sudahlah, Hime. Kita 'kan jarang bermesraan seperti ini, lagipula kita 'kan sudah pernah berciuman bibir di depan umum saat penyelamatan Hanabi beberapa tahun lalu. Kau lupa, hm?"_

 _Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat Hinata kembali tersipu untuk kedua kalinya, Naruto ternyata masih mengingat kejadian romantis mereka di hadapan sinar rembulan. Naruto hanya menyeringai dan ia pun membalikkan tubuh Hinata agar sejajar dengannya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik,_

" _Mari kita ulang kejadian itu lagi."_

 _Selesai berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Mereka terus berciuman dengan mesra tanpa menyadari banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan menggoda dan mereka juga tidak sadar jika di atap pasar, ada seorang gadis berambut biru yang tengah jahil melukis aksi mesra mereka._

...

Himawari tertawa saat ia mengingat kejadian tersebut, ia tak menyangka jika ayah dan ibunya bisa bertingkah mesra seperti itu. Gadis itu langsung mengembalikan lukisan itu pada tempatnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan berkata,

"Cinta itu tak akan pernah kenal rasa malu. Karena mengekspresikan cinta, bisa di mana saja selama hati kita ingin mengekspresikan cinta itu."

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Kerinduan (SasuSaku)**_

Himawari pun menatap ke arah lukisan lainnya, mencoba mencari tahu lukisan manakah yang akan ia amati dan ia kenang. Matanya terus melirik ke arah lukisan lainnya, hingga kedua matanya menangkap salah satu lukisan yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum dan ia pun berjinjit untuk mengambil lukisan yang berada di atas tersebut. Setelah mendapatkan lukisan itu, ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah jendela sambil duduk di tepi jendela.

Himawari langsung membentangkan lukisan itu ke atas. Di dalam lukisan itu, terlihat ada seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tengah duduk berdua di taman. Perempuan di dalam lukisan itu tengah menangis dan pria di samping wanita itu terlihat memeluknya. Mereka berpelukan berdua di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura.

Dengan senyuman riang, Himawari pun berkata,

"Cinta adalah tentang kerinduan satu sama lain. Seperti musim semi yang datang untuk menghapus kerinduan di musim dingin."

...

 _Siang yang cukup cerah dan hangat di Taman Konoha, banyak sekali anak-anak muda serta orang tua yang tampak asyik berkumpul bersama di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura. Siang itu juga merupakan siang di hari kedua pada musim semi, di mana semua orang dapat melihat indahnya bunga sakura bermekaran._

 _Namun, hari itu tampak tidak begitu indah bagi seorang wanita berambut merah jambu itu. Di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura, wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk dan wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang tengah bersedih._

 _Himawari yang berada di sana dan tengah melukis, langsung menatap bingung pada Sakura yang terlihat bersedih. Ia pun menghentikan aktifitas melukisnya, lalu berjalan dan memutuskan untuk mendatangi wanita tersebut. Setelah berada di dekat wanita tersebut, Himawari langsung duduk di sampingnya seraya menepuk bahunya pelan._

" _Bibi Sakura."_

 _Sakura langsung menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke samping saat mendengar panggilan dari Himawari. Wanita itu langsung tersenyum lembut kepada Himawari dan wajahnya kembali sumringah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

" _Himawari, ada apa memanggil Bibi? Kamu praktik di Rumah Sakit, Nak?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang begitu lembut._

 _Himawari tersenyum tipis usai mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura dan ia pun menjawab demikian,_

" _Aku praktik di Rumah Sakit tadi pagi dan aku langsung ke sini untuk melukis. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat Bibi yang sedang menangis, Bibi kenapa?" tanya Himawari dengan nada khawatir._

 _Sakura menghela napas usai mendengar pertanyaan Himawari, Sakura menatap ke atas pohon sakura dan melebarkan senyumannya di bibir. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Himawari namun, ia tahu bahwa Himawari pasti tak akan beranjak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaannya._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa, Nak," jawab Sakura berbohong._

 _Himawari mengernyitkan kedua mata biru safirnya usai mendengarkan jawaban Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar cerdas sehingga tahu kalau Sakura tengah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kebohongan, tentu saja mengingat Himawari adalah seorang psikolog ninja._

" _Bibi Sakura, jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tahu Bibi Sakura pasti ada masalah, bukan? Ceritakan saja padaku, Bi," ujar Himawari sambil mengelus lembut punggung Sakura._

 _Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menghela napas usai mendengarkan perkataan Himawari. Sepertinya, perempuan berusia 39 tahun itu masih belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya dan hal itu tentu membuat Himawari menggeleng heran._

" _Ayolah, Bi. Tidak baik masalah dipendam sendiri, siapa tahu aku bisa memberikan solusi," bujuk Himawari agar Sakura mau menceritakan masalahnya._

 _Karena Himawari terus-menerus membujuk dirinya, Sakura pun menghela napas dan mulai menceritakan semuanya._

" _Begini Himawari, kamu tahu 'kan kalau Paman Sasuke dan kakakmu sedang pergi menggembara?"_

" _Iya, aku tahu. Lalu?"_

" _Ini sudah tahun kelima mereka menggembara dan mereka belum kembali juga. Kau tahu, Nak? Hal itu membuat Bibi sangat merindukan Paman Sasuke dan itulah kenapa Bibi menangis."_

 _Himawari mengangguk usai mendengar penuturan Sakura._

" _Jadi, Bibi Sakura sedang merindukan Paman Sasuke?" Himawari bertanya untuk memastikan._

 _Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Himawari pun menghela napas usai mengetahui dengan pasti jawabannya._

' _Ternyata, Bibi Sakura begitu merindukan Paman Sasuke.'_

 _..._

 _Di dalam kamarnya, Himawari masih tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan permasalahan Sakura saat di Taman waktu pagi. Gadis berambut nila itu masih berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat membawa Sasuke pulang supaya kerinduan Sakura terobati. Ia terus berjalan bolak-balik bak setrika sambil menopang dagunya untuk berpikir._

" _Bagaimana ya agar Paman Sasuke pulang? Kasihan Bibi Sakura, ia pasti sangat sedih," gumam Himawari sembari berpikir.._

 _Hingga 2 menit kemudian, gadis itu pun menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum tanda ia sudah menemukan ide. Himawari langsung mengeluarkan smartphone biru miliknya dan langsung menghubungi seseorang._

" _Hallo, Aniki! Aku butuh bantuanmu."_

 _..._

 _Keesokan harinya, Sakura masih duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Wanita itu masih bergumul terhadap hal yang sama, ia masih merindukan suaminya yang saat ini belum kunjung kembali dari penggembaraannya. Ia meremas bajunya erat-erat dan menatap sendu rerumputan di bawahnya. Egoiskah ia yang ingin suaminya cepat pulang hanya untuk dirinya?_

" _Anata, aku begitu merindukanmu," ujar Sakura lirih._

 _Sakura menatap langit biru di atasnya dan membayangkan senyuman Sasuke di atas sana. Ia pun ikut tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan hal itu namun, senyum manisnya langsung memudar saat bayangan itu berubah normal menjadi tumpukan awan putih. Ia sadar, ia terlalu berlebihan_

 _Gadis berambut pink itu langsung mengambil secarik foto yang selalu ia simpan di dalam kantungnya. Di sana terdapat dirinya, Sasuke, dan juga Sarada yang sedang berlibur bersama di Taman yang tengah ia kunjungi sekarang. Sakura benar-benar merindukan saat-saat itu, saat-saat di mana dirinya, Sasuke, dan Sarada masih berkumpul bersama sebagai satu keluarga yang utuh._

 _Kapan kejadian itu dapat terulang kembali? Sakura benar-benar merindukannya._

" _Anata, aku begitu merindukanmu... Hiksss." Sakura kembali berujar dan kali ini sambil terisak._

" _Aku juga begitu merindukanmu, Tsuma."_

 _Sakura sontak membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar suara bariton dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Wanita itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia terkejut saat orang yang begitu dirindukannya, sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis._

" _Anata!" seru Sakura dan ia pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan membiarkan wanitaa itu menangis di dalam dekapannya yang hangat._

" _Anata, aku begitu merindukanmu. Kenapa kau lama sekali perginya?" tanya Sakura sambil terisak pelan di dalam pelukan Sasuke._

" _Hey, hanya karena itu kau menangis? Kau memang cengeng," ujar Sasuke sambil mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Sakura._

 _Pria itu pun melepaskan pelukan Sakura sambil menangkup kedua pipi cantiknya._

" _Kau tahu, bukan keinginanku untuk seperti ini. Tapi percayalah, kalau aku juga selalu merindukanmu kemana pun langkahku pergi."_

 _Ucapan Sasuke tak ayal membuat Sakura kembali menangis, kali ini tangisan penuh rasa haru. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura kembali menangis, kembali tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sakura. Pria itu mengecup kening Sakura lembut sambil menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Sakura._

" _Jangan menangis, kau jelek saat menangis," ujar Sasuke dengan tajam namun, justru terkesan lucu untuk Sakura._

 _Wanita itu terkekeh pelan usai mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sambil berkata,_

" _Terima kasih, Anata."_

" _Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."_

 _Kedua insan itu sama-sama tersenyum dan langsung berciuman satu sama lain. Di bawah pohon Sakura, seolah menjadi saksi akan bertemunya kedua insan yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Tanpa mereka sadari, di atas pohon tempat mereka berteduh ada seorang gadis yang tampak asyik melukis kemesraan mereka._

 _..._

Himawari tersenyum usai menatap lukisan itu. Ia mengaguminya seolah lukisan itu memiliki nyawa yang bermakna bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ia mendapat sebuah pelajaran berharga bahwa sejauh apa pun kita berpisah, cinta tetap akan selalu bersatu untuk selamanya.

 _Meskipun kita berada di tempat berbeda ketahuilah, bahwa cinta akan selalu mempertemukan kita di tempat yang sama kembali._

 **-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Pregnant**_

Himawari menatap sebuah lukisan yang letaknya berada di paling ujung kiri. Lukisan itu tergambar seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang tengah menangis sambil memegang perutnya, perempuan itu berdiri di samping seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang tengah mendekapnya erat.

Gadis itu mengambil lukisan itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Setetes air mata tampak turun membasashi pipinya, seolah lukisan itu melambangkan sebuah kesedihan yang teramat dalam di dalam kisahnya. Hingga Himawari pun bergumam,

"Tak ada yang bisa menghindari nafsu apabila, mereka sudah terlalu mencintai."

...

 _PLAKKKKK!_

 _Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan berkacamata langsung tersungkur saat sebuah tamparan melayang ke pipinya. Ia menangis keras dan menatap sang ayah yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara itu, ibunya hanya terdiam dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kekecewaan._

 _Sasuke menarik tangan putrinya dengan kasar, memegang bahunya erat seolah memaksa sang putri untuk menatap matanya yang saat ini sudah mengeluarkan sharingan. Sarada menangis dan menunduk, ia benar-benar takut dengan tatapan ayahnya._

" _Ma-maaf, maafkan Sarada, Papa."_

 _Mendengar permintaan maaf yang terlontar dari bibir putrinya, membuat Sasuke langsung mendorong tubuh putrinya hingga tersungkur kembali. Sarada hanya bisa menangis keras dan memegangi perutnya yang saat ini tengah terdapat kehidupan._

" _Pergi dan jangan pernah sandang Uchiha sebagai nama belakangmu lagi," ujar Sasuke dingin dan membiarkan putrinya tersungkur di sana._

 _Sakura hanya bisa terdiam menatap putrinya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan mengikuti suaminya._

" _Maafkan Mama, Sarada."_

 _Sepeninggal Ibu dan Ayahnya, Sarada langsung menangis kencang saat itu juga. Orang tuanya tak salah, ia yang salah karena tak dapat menahan nafsunya. Air mata tak mampu lagi ia bendung, hujan di luar sana seolah menjadi saksi akan kepedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini._

 _Sarada beranjak dari posisi tersungkurnya, ia tahu harus pergi ke mana._

 _..._

 _Kediaman Uzumaki saat ini tengah dalam keadaan sepi dan hanya terdapat satu orang saja di dalam sana. Hinata sedang pergi karena ada urusan klan, Naruto sedang ada rapat dengan para Kage di Suna, dan Boruto saat ini sedang ada misi individu. Jadilah di dalam rumah hanya tersisa Himawari._

 _Gadis berambut indigo itu saat ini tengah melukis di dalam rumahnya, hujan yang begitu deras membuatnya tidak dapat pergi untuk sekadar mencari angin._

 _ **TOK... TOK... TOK**_

 _Suara ketukan pintu membuat Himawari menghentikan aktifitas melukisnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu langsung berlari menuju pintu rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Himawari benar-benar bingung, siapa pula yang mendatangi rumahnya malam-malam dan di tengah hujan seperti ini?_

 _Setelah berada di depan pintu, Himawari langsung membuka pintu dan dilihatnya ada Sarada yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tatapan lesu serta tubuh yang basah kuyup. Himawari mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, keadaan Sarada saat ini benar-benar jauh dari kalimat "Ia sedang baik-baik saja."_

 _Himawari mendekati Sarada, menyentuh bahunya, dan kemudian ia bertanya, "Sarada-neesan, kau kenapa?"_

 _Himawari menanyakan hal itu dengan nada khawatir. Sarada tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himawari, ia justru terdiam dan menatap isi dalam rumah dengan tatapan kosong. Himawari tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sarada, ia pun mengambil handuk dari dalam dan membalut tubuh Sarada yang basah kuyup sambil membawanya masuk._

 _Himawari tahu, saat itu Sarada sedang dalam keadaan kacau._

 _..._

 _Himawari pun memberikan air hangat untuk Sarada, ia belum bisa menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang apa yang wanita itu alami saat ini. Himawari hanya mampu menatap Sarada dengan sirat mata kekhawatiran._

" _Tolong ceritakan padaku, Neesan kenapa?" tanya Himawari._

 _Sarada menghela napasnya dan ia pun menjawab demikian,_

" _Himawari, aku hamil anak Boruto."_

 _CTARRRRRR...!_

 _Jawaban Sarada sontak membuat Himawari membulatkan kedua bola matanya lebar-lebar. Ditambah dengan petir yang menyambar di luar, membuat perasaan terkejut Himawari semakin menjadi. Sarada hamil anak kakaknya? Bagaimana bisa?_

" _Sarada-neesan, kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"_

" _Tidak, Hima. Neesan benar-benar hamil anak kakakmu dan sekarang Neesan diusir dari rumah karena kehamilan Neesan ini." Sarada mengatakannya sambil menangis._

 _Himawari menggeleng setelah mendengar perkataan Sarada, dalam hati gadis itu merutuki perbuatan kakaknya yang sangat mesum dan tak bisa menahan napsu._

' _Aku harus segera memberitahu Papa dan Mama perihal ini.'_

 _..._

 _PLAKKKK... !_

 _Suara tamparan terdengar menggema di Kediaman Uzumaki. Seorang pria berambut kuning langsung tersungkur usai mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Hinata yang berdiri di sana, hanya menangis sambil memeluk Sarada yang tengah ketakutan._

 _Himawari yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dan mengigit jari telunjuknya._

" _Kau benar-benar keteraluan, Boruto!" bentak Naruto sambil menatap tajam putranya._

 _Boruto hanya terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang melebam akibat tamparan ayahnya yang cukup keras. Pria itu beranjak dari posisi tersungkurnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam._

" _Apa benar kau anakku dan Hinata? Dasar sialan!" bentak Naruto untuk kedua kalinya._

 _PLAKKKK!_

 _Tamparan itu kembali didapatkan Boruto untuk kedua kalinya hingga membuat pria muda itu lagi-lagi tersungkur. Boruto hanya bisa menangis dan matanya menatap penuh cinta pada Sarada yang saat ini tengah menangis ketakutan di dalam pelukan ibunya._

" _Maafkan aku, Tousan, Kaasan." Boruto meminta maaf kepada kedua orang tuanya sambil menangis dan berlutut._

 _Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok, Boruto mendekati Sarada dan langsung memeluk erat kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Himawari yang melihat hal itu merasa tersentuh, air mata mulai keluar membasahi pipinya dan ia menatap miris kedua pasangan tersebut._

" _Keluar kalian dari sini!" perintah Naruto dengan nada membentak._

 _Himawari yang melihat hal itu, langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya tega mengusir mereka berdua? Bukankah mereka berdua melakukan atas dasar cinta? Memang salah, tapi bukankah manusia tidak bisa 100% menjadi suci? Terlebih, jika cinta telah membutakan mereka._

 _Himawari menatap ayahnya tajam dan dengan tegas ia berkata,_

" _Papa tidak bisa mengusir mereka seperti itu!"_

 _Boruto dan Sarada langsung menatap Himawari dengan serentak. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, wanita itu langsung menatap putrinya yang pertama kali berbicara setegas itu kepada orang tuanya. Naruto yang mendapat ucapan keras seperti itu, langsung menatap putrinya tajam._

" _Berani kau Hima berbicara sekeras itu pada Papa!" seru Naruto dan menatap tajam putrinya._

" _Biarkan kesalahan itu menjadi urusan mereka, apa Papa tidak tega? Sarada-neesan mengandung cucu Papa sendiri!" Himawari berseru sambil menatap Sarada dan Boruto miris._

" _Berani sekali kau, Hima! Kalau kau masih ingin membela mereka, silahkan kau pergi saja ikut mereka!"_

 _Himawari menggeleng saat sang ayah justru mengusirnya juga. Gadis itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ayahnya pikirkan saat ini. Jika itu yang ayahnya inginkan, Himawari akan pergi bersama Boruto dan Sarada._

" _Baiklah, kalau itu yang Papa inginkan. Aku akan melakukan apa pun demi mereka dan keponakanku."_

 _Boruto dan Sarada menatap Himawari terkejut, sedangkan Hinata yang berada di sana hanya bisa menangis._

 _..._

 _Di sebuah rumah yang cukup kecil, terlihat Boruto yang tengah mengelus bahu Sarada dan menenangkan wanita itu yang masih menangis kencang. Himawari yang tengah melukis di belakang mereka hanya bisa menatap miris kedua pasangan itu. Salahkah nafsu mengelabui cinta?_

 _..._

Himawari langsung menangis ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Memang perbuatan yang dilakukan kedua insan dalam lukisan tersebut adalah perbuatan dosa. Namun, kenapa seakan manusia merasa dirinya paling suci seakan-akan mereka tidak pernah berdosa sama sekali?

"Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang merasa dirinya paling benar. Tak ada yang bisa menghindari dosa, terlebih itu karena cinta."

 **-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 5

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Cinta Mati (MitsuSumi)**_

Himawari menatap ke arah lukisan-lukisan lain yang terpampang di dinding cinta, mata safirnya terhenti pada salah satu lukisan yang letaknya berada di paling tengah. Ia mendekati lukisan tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Di antara semua lukisan yang ada, lukisan tersebut lah yang paling menyimpan sebuah kisah tragis di baliknya. Di sana terlukis kedua tangan yang saling berpegangan erat dengan gradasi warna yang membiru, tanda kedua pemilik kedua tangan dalam lukisan itu sudah tak bernyawa. Meskipun lukisan itu sederhana, namun memiliki kisah yang begitu menyedihkan.

Himawari menangis saat melihat gambar tersebut.

"Kisah cinta yang ditolak dunia, akan bersatu di dunia yang berbeda."

...

 _ **Rumah Sakit Konoha, pukul 12.19**_

 _Seorang gadis berambut ungu pucat tengah berada di dalam ruangan berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut biru dan berjas putih. Mata gadis itu terlihat sendu, ia memiliki kesedihan yang teramat dalam dan ingin ia ceritakan pada seseorang di hadapannya saat itu._

" _Sumire-san, apa masalahmu?" tanya Himawari sambil menatap Sumire dengan tatapan penasaran._

 _Sumire tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himawari, ia justru menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam._

" _Apa kau terkena depressi?" Himawari kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada kekhawatiran._

 _Sumire tak menjawab dengan suara, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Himawari menghela napas usai mengetahui jawaban Sumire, gadis itu tahu kalau Sumire tak sekadar depressi. Himawari tahu kalau Sumire memiliki masalah berat yang membuatnya stress, masalah itulah yang menyebabkan pikiran Sumire sedikit terganggu._

" _Aku bisa melihat dengan byakuganku kalau kau tengah memiliki masalah berat. Ceritakan padaku," ujar Himawari dengan kalem sambil mengaktifkan byakugannya._

 _Sumire menghela napas sambil berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya."_

 _Himawari menonaktifkan byakugannya, melipat kedua tangannya, dan menatap Sumire intens. Sumire pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Himawari seraya berkata,_

" _Aku memiliki masalah berat tentang percintaanku."_

 _Himawari mengangkat satu alisnya sambil bertanya, "Percintaan? Bukankah selama ini hubunganmu dengan Mitsuki baik-baik saja?"_

 _Sumire kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kesedihan membuatnya tak mampu untuk menatap kedua mata Himawari._

" _Hu-hubunganku dengan Mit-Mitsuki memang ba-baik, hiks. Te-ta-pi, hiks." Sumire menjawabnya sambil terisak, ia meremas roknya erat, dan membiarkan air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya._

 _Himawari menghela napas, gadis itu tahu kalau ia tak seharusnya membuat Sumire bercerita semakin dalam karena hal itu akan membuat Sumire semakin depressi._

" _Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku tahu, kau akan semakin depressi kalau kau meneruskannya."_

 _Usai berkata seperti itu, Himawari langsung mengambil kertas dan bolpoin seraya menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Sumire hanya terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca, menatap Himawari yang tengah menuliskan sebuah resep obat untuknya._

 _Himawari meletakkan bolpoinnya seraya memberikan kertas resep obat itu pada Sumire yang berada di hadapannya._

" _Ini resep obat anti depressan untukmu. Kau bisa menebusnya di Apotik," ujar Himawari sambil menatap Sumire dengan pandangan prihatin._

 _Mendengar perkataan Himawari, Sumire hanya mengangguk seraya menerima resep obat tersebut. Gadis berambut ungu itu menatap resep obat tersebut dengan tatapan datar nan sulit diartikan. Himawari yang mengerti arti tatapan tersebut, hanya bisa melipat tangannya sambil memikirkan solusi yang tepat untuk Sumire._

 _Sumire menghela napas seraya berdiri untuk beranjak dari ruang praktik Himawari._

" _Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sumire sambil membungkuk._

 _Setelah berada di luar ruangan Himawari, Sumire menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding Rumah Sakit. Matanya berkaca dan air mata hendak menetes membasahi pipinya. Ia terdiam memikirkan semua masalah yang ia alami. Ia ingin bersama Mitsuki dan ia begitu mencintai Mitsuki, namun kenapa ia harus dibenci karena rasa cintanya pada Mitsuki?_

' _Mitsuki, tolong aku,' batin Sumire lirih._

 _..._

 _Pada malam hari di Kediaman Mitsuki, terlihat Mitsuki dan Sumire tengah berdua di ruang tamu dan berbincang-bincang. Wajah Sumire terlihat sedih sedangkan, Mitsuki yang berada di samping Sumire hanya bisa mengelus bahunya guna menenangkan sang kekasih._

" _Ba-bagaimana ini, Mit-Mitsuki-kun?" tanya Sumire dengan terbata seperti orang yang menahan tangis._

 _Mitsuki mengenggam erat tangan Sumire seraya mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu._

" _Tenanglah, sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Mitsuki dengan nada menenangkan._

" _Ba-bagaimana de-dengan pernikahan kita?" Sumire kembali bertanya dengan nada terbata._

 _Mitsuki membawa Sumire ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengecup rambut kekasihnya yang beraroma mint. Mitsuki tahu, Sumire dalam keadaan rapuh dan butuh dirinya sebagai penopang. Mitsuki berjanji akan melindungi Sumire dari tangan jahat ayahnya, Mitsuki akan bersedia untuk menikah diam-diam jika sang ayah tak sudi merestui mereka._

 _Setelah dirasa Sumire yang sudah mulai tenang, Mitsuki pun melepaskan pelukannya seraya menangkup kedua pipi Sumire dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana._

" _Aku bersamamu, kita akan pergi jauh ke Desa Nadeshiko dan menikah diam-diam di sana."_

 _Sumire melepaskan tangan kanan Mitsuki dari pipinya dan mengenggamnya erat sambil bertanya,_

" _Apa kau yakin?"_

 _Mitsuki mengangguk seraya membawa Sumire kembali dalam pelukannya._

" _Aku akan selalu yakin untukmu."_

 _BRAAAKKKKKK!_

 _Mitsuki secara refleks melepaskan pelukan Sumire setelah mendengar suara bising dari arah pintu, ia menoleh ke samping dan dilihatnya ada seorang pria berkulit pucat bagaikan ular yang tengah menatap dirinya dan Sumire dengan tatapan tajam dan membunuh._

" _Ayah?" ujar Mitsuki sambil berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap tajam Orochimaru, sang ayah._

 _Tanpa mempedulikan Mitsuki yang telah berdiri menghadapnya, Orochimaru berjalan melewatinya dan menuju ke arah Sumire. Orochimaru langsung menarik tangan Sumire dengan kasar dan menatap tajam kedua mata Sumire yang terlihat ketakutan._

 _PLAAKKKKK!_

 _Orochimaru langsung menampar gadis itu hingga menangis dan tersungkur._

" _Sumire!" seru Mitsuki yang langsung berlari ke arah Sumire, berjongkok, dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya._

" _Jauhi anakku, dasar jalang!" bentak Orochimaru sambil menatap Sumire hina._

 _Mitsuki mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat saat mendengar sang ayah mengatai Sumire dengan sebutan 'jalang'. Ia pun beranjak dari posisi berjongkoknya sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Mitsuki benar-benar emosi, ia tidak tahan mendengar sang ayah menghina perempuan yang ia cintai dengan sebutan tak pantas._

" _Sumire bukan jalang, Ayah dan jangan sakiti dia," desis Mitsuki dengan nada menggeram menahan emosi._

 _Mendengar Mitsuki yang justru membela kekasihnya, membuat Orochimaru semakin emosi. Ia pun menampar pipi Mitsuki dengan kencang._

 _PLAKKKKK!_

 _Mitsuki memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Orochimaru, dirinya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan tajam nan penuh emosi._

" _BERANI KAMU MEMBANTAH AYAHMU, SUDAH DIBAYAR BERAPA KAU OLEH GADIS JALANG INI."_

 _Sumire yang berada di belakang Mitsuki, hanya bisa memeluk lututnya ketakutan sambil menangis terisak. Mitsuki mengepalkan tangannya setelah ia mendengar bentakan Orochimaru, ia ingin sekali menghajar sang ayah karena telah berani menghina istrinya._

" _Aku memberimu pilihan, tinggalkan gadis itu atau kubunuh ia sekarang juga."_

 _Mendengar perkataan Orochimaru, membuat Sumire dan Mitsuki membelalakkan kedua mata mereka. Tubuh Sumire semakin bergetar ketakutan setelah ia mendengar ancaman dari Orochimaru._

' _Mitsuki-kun, tolong aku,' batin Sumire ketakutan._

 _Mitsuki menatap ayahnya datar, menghela napas, dan ia menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru demikian,_

" _Aku memilih Sumire dan aku tidak percaya kalau ayah akan melakukan itu."_

 _Orochimaru tersenyum licik usai mendengar jawaban Mitsuki. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan bisa ular dan melemparkannya ke arah Sumire hingga suntikan itu tertancap di leher gadis itu. Mata Mitsuki yang melihat hal itu langsung membeliak._

" _Sumire!" teriak Mitsuki sambil berhambur ke pelukan Sumire yang sudah sekarat._

" _Mit-Mitsuki-kun." Sumire berkata dengan nada terbata dan mata yang membeliak lebar._

 _Orochimaru menyeringai dan pria berwajah ular itu langsung menghilang setelahnya. Sepeninggal Orochimaru, Mitsuki langsung menangis dan memeluk tubuh Sumire erat. Pria itu mengeluarkan jutsu medis yang ia miliki untuk menyembuhkan Sumire namun, hasilnya hanyalah sia-sia._

" _Sumire, sembuhlah... Jangan tinggalkan aku," ujar Mitsuki lirih sambil menangis._

 _Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, tubuh Sumire menjadi dingin dan matanya sudah terpejam untuk selamanya. Mitsuki yang sudah tidak merasakan detak jantung dari Sumire, langsung menangis kencang sambil memeluk Sumire dengan lebih erat._

" _SUMIREEEE," teriak Mitsuki dengan penuh kesedihan._

 _Mitsuki mengambil sebuah suntikan racun dari dalam kantungnya dan menusukkan suntikan tersebut di atas urat nadinya. Sebelum Mitsuki menutup mata untuk selamanya, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sumire dan mengecup keningnya._

' _Aku mencintaimu, Sumire. Kita akan bahagia selamanya.'_

 _..._

 _Himawari dan Sarada tengah berjalan berdua menuju rumah Mitsuki. Himawari memang sudah memiliki firasat buruk mengenai Sumire maupun Mitsuki sehingga, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Mitsuki ditemani oleh Sarada._

 _Setibanya di rumah Mitsuki, Himawari dan Sarada langsung membelalakkan kedua mata mereka ketika menemukan keadaan Mitsuki dan Sarada yang sudah terbujur kaku nan tak bernyawa._

" _Ti-tidak mungkin," ujar Sarada sambil menutup mulutnya dan menangis._

 _Himawari yang melihat hal itu menggeleng, air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Firasatnya memang benar, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Mitsuki dan Sarada. Himawari memeluk lengan Sarada erat sambil berkata kepada kakak iparnya demikian,_

" _Neechan, tolong aktifkan sharingan Neechan dan baca pikiran mereka. Aku penasaran, kenapa mereka bisa seperti ini?"_

 _Sarada hanya tersenyum ke arah Himawari sambil mengangguk. Perempuan Uchiha itu berjalan ke arah Mitsuki dan Sumire, berjongkok, dan menggenggam kedua tangan mayat itu._

" _Sharingan!" seru Sarada sambil mengaktifkan sharingannya dan mulai membaca pikiran kedua mayat itu._

 _Himawari hanya menggigit kuku jarinya sambil menatap mayat Sumire dan Mitsuki dengan penasaran. Gadis itu tengah menunggu sang kakak ipar yang masih memeriksa dan menyelidiki kematian Sumire dan Mitsuki yang tiba-tiba._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada menonaktifkan sharingannya sambil beranjak dan menatap Himawari dengan air mata yang mengalir. Himawari yang melihat Sarada menatapnya dengan tangisan langsung mendekati Sarada sambil bertanya,_

" _Neechan, kenapa?"_

" _Himawari, Sumire meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Orochimaru yang membencinya. Dan Mitsuki, ia meninggal karena bunuh diri setelahnya."_

 _Himawari menutup mulutnya dan menangis ketika mendengar cerita dari Sarada. Sebegitu miriskah cinta mereka? Kenapa Sumire tidak pernah terbuka mengenai hal ini padanya? Himawari menatap miris kedua pasangan itu dengan deraian air mata, ia merasa kasihan kepada kisah cinta kedua pasangan tak berdosa itu._

 _..._

Usai mengingat hal tersebut, Himawari langsung menangis. Ia merasa kasihan terhadap kisah cinta kedua pasangan di dalam lukisan tersebut. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan berjalan menuju jendela terbuka yang letaknya berada di dalam galeri.

Himawari pun mengambil sebuah _sketchbook_ kecil yang ia letakkan di meja samping jendela. Membuka halaman ketiga dan menggambar dua ekor kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Setelah sketsa kupu-kupu itu selesai, Himawari mengambil pensil warna lalu mewarnai kupu-kupu itu dengan warna biru muda dan _violet_.

Setelah kupu-kupu itu selesai diwarnai, Himawari membentuk tangannya untuk merapal sebuah _jutsu_.

" _Chojuu giga!"_

Gambar kupu-kupu itu menjadi hidup dan langsung terbang jauh menuju angkasa. Himawari tersenyum menatap kupu-kupu yang semakin terbang menjauh ke langit biru itu, kupu-kupu itu berterbangan bersama menembus rintangan menuju angkasa yang akan membawa mereka menuju kebahagiaan.

 _Mitsuki, Sumire... Kalian adalah lambang cinta sejati._

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N: Chapter ini adalah chapter terumit di antara chapter-chapter lainnya wkwkwk. Anyway, chapter ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film Mandarin yang judulnya** _ **Butterfly Lovers**_ **. Atau kalian kenal gak sama legenda China tentang Sampek Engtay (?) Nah, cerita dari chapter ini terinspirasi dari sana ^^. Honestly, chapter ini adalah chapter yang paling nyambung sama lirik lagu Taylor Swift – Love Story hehe.**

 **Anyway, aku makasih banget buat** _ **virinda**_ **yang udah setia mereview cerita ini hehe. Tapi, aku minta maaf kalau setiap pairing hanya kebagian satu porsi karena deadlinenya mepet T_T. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak yaa hehe.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Childhood First Kiss (InoHima)_**

Himawari mellirik ke arah lukisan lainnya dan mata safirnya terfokus pada sebuah lukisan kecil yang letaknya berada di paling kiri bawah. Lukisan itu menggambarkan seorang gadis kecil berambut biru dan seorang laki-laki kecil berambut kuning pucat tengah berciuman di bawah sinar senja.

Gadis berambut anggur itu berjongkok seraya mengambil lukisan tersebut. Ia mengelus lukisan itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan galeri itu dengan berbinar dan seulas senyum tipis pun terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk menatap kisah cinta orang lain, hingga aku lupa tentang kisah cintaku sendiri," gumam Himawari dengan tawa kecil sambil mengecup lukisan yang berada di tangannya.

...

 _Di jalan menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka, terlihat seorang gadis kecil berjaket kuning tengah berlari menuju Toko Bunga itu. Mata safirnya yang polos terlihat berkaca, sepertinya gadis cilik itu sedang sedih karena suatu hal entah apa._

 _Sesampainya di depan Toko Bunga, Himawari pun berteriak sambil menangis terisak._

" _INOJIN-KUN, KENAPA KAU MELANGGAR JANJIMU?"_

 _Mendengar sebuah suara teriakan, Inojin pun menoleh dan ia melihat Himawari yang tengah berdiri di depan Toko Bunganya sambil menangis dengan polos. Inojin tersenyum seraya mendekati Himawari dan mengelus rambut birunya._

" _Himawari-sensei marah ya karena aku lupa mengantarmu?" tanya Inojin dengan nada bercanda sambil mencubit pipi Himawari dengan gemas._

 _Wajah Himawari langsung merengut usai mendengar pertanyaan Inojin. Memang, Inojin waktu pagi telah berjanji pada Himawari untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah. Namun karena ia terlalu sibuk menjaga Toko Bunga, Inojin pun lupa mengenai janjinya kepada Himawari._

 _Inojin tertawa kecil saat melihat Himawari memasang wajah cemberut. Ia memegang kedua bahu Himawari dan mengelus lembut pipi kucingnya._

" _Maafkan aku ya, Himawari-sensei. Guru yang baik 'kan harus bisa memaafkan muridnya."_

 _Himawari tetap terdiam dengan wajah cemberut. Inojin yang melihat hal itu, lagi-lagi tersenyum. Memang benar, anak berumur 7 tahun susah sekali ditaklukan kalau sedang marah. Inojin saja sampai pusing menangani Himawari yang masih saja merajuk dan menatapnya dengan mata marah khas anak kecil._

 _Inojin pun terdiam dan ia mencoba memikirkan sebuah cara agar Himawari mau memaafkannya._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita melukis bersama di Taman Konoha? Hm?" ajak Inojin sambil mengelus rambut Himawari._

 _Mendengar ajakan Inojin, Himawari pun luluh dan akhirnya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Inojin pun tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui Himawari telah luluh padanya. Ia benar-benar senang karena rencananya untuk meluluhkan hati Himawari telah berhasil._

 _..._

 _ **Taman Konoha, pukul 16.000**_

 _Di sana terlihat Himawari dan Inojin yang tengah bersiap dengan kanvas di hadapan mereka. Himawari memulai gambar dengan membuat sketsa matahari terbenam di hadapannya. Gadis itu ingin melukiskan matahari senja sebagai objek yang ia sukai. Kebetulan, objek tersebut terpampang dengan jelas di depan matanya._

 _Inojin yang terkena artblock, hanya terdiam sambil menatap Himawari yang masih asyik membuat sebuah sketsa. Inojin benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan keproduktifan Himawari dalam menggambar. Kenapa guru privat ciliknya itu bisa seproduktif sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak bisa sepertinya juga?_

 _Himawari yang sudah selesai dengan sketsanya, langsung menoleh ke arah Inojin. Gadis itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat Inojin yang hanya terdiam sambil menatap dirinya dengan begitu intens. Ada apa dengan Inojin?_

" _Inojin-kun, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Himawari dengan terheran-heran._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa, Sen_ _"_

" _chan," potong Himawari yang sedikit kesal karena Inojin masih memanggilnya dengan suffix "sensei" di belakang namanya._

 _Inojin menghela napas sambil melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Himawari-chan. Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau bisa semangat sekali dalam menggambar hari ini?"_

 _Himawari hanya tersenyum tipis setelah mendengarkan perkataan Inojin dan gadis itu pun menjawab demikian,_

" _Tentu saja hari ini aku semangat, karena aku ingin memberikan lukisan ini sebagai hadiah untuk ayah!" seru Himawari menjawab pertanyaan Inojin dengan ceria._

" _Loh, bukankah ulang tahun Nanadaime-sama di bulan Oktober? Ini 'kan masih bulan Januari."_

 _Himawari menggeleng dan ia kembali berkata, "Memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang kita sayangi tidak harus di ulang tahun saja, Inojin-kun. Memberikan hadiah untuk orang tua itu bisa dilakukan kapan saja."_

 _Inojin hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh menatap Himawari._

' _Benar-benar anak yang polos,' batin Inojin sambil menyeringai._

 _..._

" _Yeay, lukisanku sudah jadi!" seru Himawari sambil melompat girang._

 _Inojin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap lukisan Himawari. Hanyalah lukisan polos yang sederhana namun, sangat estetik untuk ukuran lukisan anak-anak dan terdapat makna di dalamnya. Himawari melukiskan matahari terbenam di atas hamparan bunga lavender dan bunga matahari. Jangan lupakan di atas kepala Matahari itu, terpasang sebuah mahkota yang berbentuk baut._

 _Inojin tersenyum, ia bisa menebak makna di balik lukisan Himawari. Sesaat kemudian, Himawari menoleh ke arah Inojin sambil bertanya, "Inojin-kun, mana lukisanmu?"_

 _Inojin mengambil kanvasnya dan menunjukkan hasil lukisannya kepada Himawari. Himawari menatap lukisan milik Inojin dengan tatapan polos dan bingung, gadis cilik itu masih belum mengetahui makna apa yang berada di dalam lukisan Inojin._

" _Inojin-kun, kau melukis tentang apa?" tanya Himawari polos._

 _Inojin memang melukiskan sebuah objek abstrak jalan raya yang berliku-liku. Di tengah jalan raya itu, terdapat sebuah hati yang bersinar._

" _Aku melukis tentang suatu hal yang sangat rumit di dunia ini, yaitu cinta," jawab Inojin sambil memberikan senyuman kepada Himawari._

" _Cinta itu apa?" Himawari kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sangat polos._

 _Inojin mendekati Himawari, berlutut, dan menggenggam kedua tangan Himawari disertai dengan tatapan penuh cinta pada gadis kecil itu. Wajah Himawari memerah tipis dan sinar matahari senja yang berwarna jingga itu seolah menjadi penghias di antara mereka berdua._

" _Cinta adalah suatu keadaan di mana kita menyukai seseorang begitu dalam."_

 _Himawari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan memasang wajah kebingungan._

" _Hima masih tidak mengerti," ujar Himawari dengan kepolosan yang sama._

 _Inojin pun menyeringai setelah mendengar perkataan Himawari. Ia pun memegang sisi kepala gadis itu sambil menempelkan kening dan hidungnya ke kening dan hidung Himawari. Himawari yang masih polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa, hanya terdiam membeku dengan wajah yang mulai merona._

" _Akan aku ajarkan," ujar Inojin singkat._

 _Setelah berkata seperti itu, Inojin langsung mencium bibir Himawari. Mereka berciuman cukup lama hingga matahari petang yang tadinya bersinar, telah tenggelam tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka terus berciuman tanpa menyadari hari yang sudah menggelap._

 _Inojin melepaskan ciumannya dan Himawari yang terkejut, hanya terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Inojin hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi Himawari yang malu-malu setelah menerima ciumannya._

" _Inojin."_

 _Mendengar ada suara bariton yang memanggil namanya, Inojin pun menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya ada Sarada dan Boruto yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengaktifkan kekkei genkai mereka, yaitu jougan dan sharingan. Inojin meneguk ludahnya dengan ketakutan pada saat itu._

...

Wajah Himawari langsung merona ketika mengingat kenangan menggemaskan itu. Ia pun berjalan menuju jendela dan membentangkan lukisan itu ke depan. Himawari juga memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lukisan itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum malu-malu.

 _Kisah cinta masa kecil adalah kisah cinta yang paling indah._

 **-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kisah Cinta di Balik Lukisan Himawari**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto/Boruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Mikio Ikemoto, and Pierrot Studio. I don't own any profit with this fanfiction.**

 **Warning: Canon, OOC, dl.**

 **Tema: Draw Your Dream!**

 **Lagu yang dipilih: Taylor Swift-Love Story.**

 **Interpretasi tema: Cinta adalah sebuah seni dan setiap seni ada sebuah cerita yang tersirat di dalamnya. Banyak sekali kisah cinta yang terjadi di setiap perjalanan kita. Setiap kita berjalan kaki satu langkah, pasti kita akan menemukan sekiranya satu pasangan yang sedang memadu kasih. Pasangan yang memadu kasih itu, pasti tengah mengukir sebuah cerita di balik kebersamaan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah kisah yang menarik dan indah, cerita yang mereka ukir adalah sebuah cinta yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah kenangan. Dengan kanvas dan kuas berwarna-warni, kisah cinta setiap insan yang aku temui adalah seni yang kutuangkan dalam lukisan.**

 **Sumarry: [#LibrettoNoUta] Di balik lukisan Himawari, di sana terdapat sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat indah di dalamnya. Kisah cinta antara setiap sepasang insan yang berada di Desa Konoha, kisah cinta yang terdapat pahit-manis di dalamnya/Borusara, NaruHina, KonoHana, SasuSaku, MitsuSumi, dll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Penutup**_

Setelah menatap dan mengingat semua kisah cinta di balik lukisannya, Himawari pun mengambil kemoceng dan membersihkan semua lukisan yang tertempel di dinding itu. Ia mengelus satu per satu lukisan itu, tak menyangka ia telah mengumpulkan berbagai kisah cinta dari berbagi cerita-cerita indah.

Himawari memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba menghayati berbagai kisah cinta dari berbagai orang termasuk dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih dalam tentang apa itu cinta dan makna yang tersirat di dalam satu kata perlambang hati itu?

Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menghirup udara segar dari luar. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mendengarkan aliran musik indah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi sebagai instrumen indahnya.

'Apa itu cinta?' batin Himawari penuh penghayatan.

Bisikan puisi itu terdengar, sebuah puisi yang berasal dari diri Himawari sendiri.

 _Bagaikan sebuah bunga_

 _Ada yang harum, ada yang berduri_

 _Itulah cinta_

 _Tak selamanya berakhir indah, terkadang juga menduri_

 _Cinta itu sebuah seni_

 _Yang indah dengan segala kisahnya_

 _Sedih sendu juga cinta_

 _Senyum tawa juga cinta_

Setelah mendengar bait-bait puisi indah itu, Himawari membuka kedua matanya. Menatap dua pasang kupu-kupu yang tengah hinggap di atas bunga matahari miliknya. Kini, Himawari telah sadar tentang makna cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta itu rumit, sama seperti lukisan yang tak semudah itu kau warnai.

'Cinta adalah sebuah seni, di dalam seni ada sebuah cerita. Tak selamanya cinta itu tawa, terkadang juga disertai air mata. Namun, itu semua membuat seni lebih berwarna dengan berbagai kisah yang ada dibaliknya. Karena tak ada seni yang indah, jika hanya ada satu warna dalam lukisan.'

Himawari tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari galeri.

 _Indahnya sebuah kisah cinta_

 _Tak hanya ada suka_

 _Tak hanya ada duka_

 _Ada seni pula di dalamnya_

 _Bagaikan sebuah lukisan monalisa_

 _Indahnya sebuah cinta_

 _Adalah seni yang mahal nan berharga_

 _Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya_

 _Sebuah seni penuh cerita_

 _Sebuah seni penuh warna_

 _Itulah cinta_

 _Lukisan indah nan mahal harganya_

 **-TAMAT-**

 **A/N: Hallo, guys ceritanya sudah tamat! Thankyou banget ya buat kalian yang sudah ikuti fanfic ini dan maaf kalau penutupannya singkat karena gak ada lagi konflik yang mau dimunculin hehe. Aku juga minta maaf kalau pairing "dan lain-lain" cuma sampai InoHima. Awalnya aku pengen masukin SaiIno sama ShikaTema tapi, gak ada ide jadilah cuma sampai InoHima hehe. Segitu dulu ya, sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ^^.**


End file.
